


Sandstorm + Aurelian Eyes

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [15]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Afghanistan, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Gen, Jack Dalton Whump, Mac as Merlin, Mac as a bomb tech, Merlin - Freeform, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Whumptober 2020, Worried Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), magical healing, sandbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Okay so written for Day 15 Whumptober, the idea is to put this into my Mac as Merlin fic at some point, it's all over the place currently. Part of 2 of Mac as Merlin, Jack finding out Mac has magic in Afghanistan. The first part is - Chimera + Bonding + Bomb)No 15. INTO THE UNKNOWNMagical Healing
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Sandstorm + Aurelian Eyes

The bomb didn’t go off, Jack was still too shocked to really react. Mac grinned at him but was confused when Dalton didn’t smile back.

 _“Are you okay?_ ” Mac asked offering Jack his hand, so he can get up off the now defunct bomb

_“You’re…you’re…”_

_“What?”_

_“You’re…you’re like them”_ Jack responded, his voice cracking slightly

Then it was Mac’s turn to look dumbfounded, how did Jack? How did he find out? How ?? Mac’s normally brilliant mind stuttered slightly as he panicked. Mac stood up and turned away and cast his eyes down, almost ashamed the Jack had even seen. Dalton pulled himself up and put his hand on the kid’s shoulder, he was horrified by how frightened Mac had suddenly become, Mac flinched.

_“Hey…hey…please kid. Talk to me...please”_

Mac refused to turn around, his eyes still on the sand at their feet, but he did ask

“How...how did you know?”

_“Well, dude, you’re eyes glowed like 10 seconds ago, when you cut the bomb…you looked right at me and they glowed.”_

Mac’s shoulders sank further

_“What will you do now?”_

_“I I I…Look turn around. Look at me when I talk to you…”_ Jack snapped.

Mac reluctantly turned around, he kept his eyes on the sand though. Jack sighed, exhausted and hurt, he didn’t have the brain power to really cope with this at this point.

_“Look kid..I don’t know what I’m gonna do…I mean you’re…you’re the enemy.”_

Mac wanted to cry when he heard Jack say that, instead he just swallowed, his eyes staying on the floor. Jack wanted to scream in frustration at the unfair crap storm of all this

_“Yes...yes sir….we should get back, your father will want to know where you are. There are search parties out looking for you.”_

_“Mac, kid….I don’t have a choice, you’re…”_

Dalton did not get a chance to finish his sentence, the sand that had been blowing delicately about them had started to pick up and was making a horrible screeching sound. They both looked up at the sound, the sand began to swarm around them, Dalton started to cough. Mac looked at Dalton and the house behind them and the route away now semi-blocked by a sand storm, his eyes shimmered a faint gold round the edges, he sighed and then grabbed Dalton and made a dive for the entrance of the house. They landed in a heap in the first room, Mac immediately started look around, the mess of the house registered in a new way, there were bits of wood and cloth thrown about, remains of a front room from whatever family had lived there before the Chimera had taken over. He grabbed two of the pieces of wood and the biggest piece of cloth he could find, he tore bits of it to make ties around the poles, he then slammed the strange structure in front of the door way. He held it in place for a few seconds and chanted quietly to himself, the sand around the poles started to move and solidify and the mud and rock the house was made seemed to tangled itself around the top. When the strange structure seemed secure, Mac walked over to one side of the room and sat down, he breathed a sigh of relief, he pulled off his helmet and ran his fingers through his hair. Dalton was still in a heap on the other side just staring at him

 _“The sandstorm, it’s got power behind it, we needed something to protect the door way. The rest of this house is probably shielded with some kind of leftover from the Chimeras magic, we’ll be able to last in here until it runs out of power.”_ Mac said as if that was enough of an explanation

_“Kid what even are you?”_

Mac was suddenly so very tired, his normal good humour and patience had run dry, he’d looked for Dalton, for days, disobeyed orders and now…now he was being looked at like he was some kind of freak in a circus…he was just too tired to care now.

_“Why do you even care? You’ll turn me in to your father, whatever I say.”_

Dalton grunted and pulled himself over to the other side of the wall. He was suddenly aware he still didn’t have a shirt on and it was going to get cold tonight, Mac registered this too and pushed one of the many bits of cloth on the floor towards him, Dalton grunted and pulled it around himself

 _“Can’t you I don’t know conjure up a fire or something like?”_ Dalton said gesturing with his hands

 _“No I can’t.”_ Mac responded coldly

_“Only asking.”_

Mac lay back and shut his eyes, listening to the storm, they were going to be stuck here for a while. He’d have to find a way to get out as the storm was gone, after the storm, Dalton was fucking on his own, he could find his own way back to base camp. He tried to calm his breathing and sleep for a while.

**

Mac woke maybe two hours later, the sound of Dalton’s gasping breath roused him. Mac blearily opened his eyes and saw Jack sleeping in a ball on the other side of the room, but his breathing was rough, he fidgeted in his sleep and would turn every so often trying to get comfortable. The bruises and cuts from the Chimera looked horrible even in the dim light of the house, Mac lent back determined to ignore Jack, but the grunts and rasps got louder. Mac sighed as he had done a lot that day and crawled over to Jack.

 _“Dalton..Dalton…wake up._ ” Mac murmured

Jack groaned again and opened his eyes, he saw Mac and tried to turn over on his side. Mac firmly kept him on his back

 _“Jack...you’re hurt…”_ Mac groaned a little internally _“I can help, just stay still…I promise I can help.”_

Dalton was too weak to really object by this point, he just nodded. Mac put his hand on Jack’s chest and started to murmur

 _“Wel cene hole, Wel cene hole”_ Mac whispered over and over again.

Slowly, but surely the cuts and bruises began to heal, the blood disappeared, the lines of flesh sewed themselves up and the mottled purple and blue marks all faded. Mac blue eyes shimmered above Jack, he didn’t really see the wounds going. All he felt was this strange warmth spreading through him, all the horror of the past couple of days was retreating. He grabbed Mac’s arm and then suddenly it was all over. Jack breathed easy, he stared up at this kid, this boy really with his aurelian eyes smiling at him, he’d saved his life. He was suppose to be the kid's overwatch, no matter... he’d watch out for him from now.. that’s what he’d do.

 _“Thanks Mac, I owe you one.”_ Jack said smiling and he drifted into a normal sleep

Mac unhooked his arm and settled himself next to Jack, he’d watch over him for a few hours and then disappear.

**

Mac didn’t get to do that of course, he fell asleep next to Dalton and didn’t wake up with before dawn. The sound of troops woke them both. They burst in through Mac’s makeshift door and found them. Mac’s eyes snapped awake and he froze, Jack hauled himself up next to him.

_“Well boys, it took you fucking long enough.”_

_“Sir...we’re sorry, we had an AWOL bomb tech to find as well.”_ One of the soldiers glaring down at Mac still on the floor

_“This AWOL bomb tech has just saved my damn life, so watch your mouth.”_

_“Where’s the Chimera? Sir, were your hurt? How did you manage to escape.”_

_“Enough questions private, all you need to know is he"_ Jack said grabbing Mac and pulling onto his feet _“saved my life and I’m a little banged up, but fine.”_

_“And the Chimera?”_

Jack looked at Mac and then back at the crowd of soldiers around them

_“It consumed itself private, we got real lucky. Now if you don’t mind I’d love to fucking get out of here.”_

_“Yes sir.”_

One of the soldiers pulled off his jacket and offered it to Dalton, he gleefully put it on, Mac bobbed down and grabbed his helmet from the floor. The soldiers who had so dramatically come into rescue them rather sheepishly filed out of the broken down home. Mac smiled at Jack, Dalton shrugged as if he’d done the most minor thing in the world, not broken a major law that could get them killed.

_“You saved my life Mac, I’m your overwatch, I look out for you kid, simple as that.”_

Then Dalton headed out of the house and Mac followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the story of Jack finding out Mac has magic while their in Afghanistan (the first part is here (Chimera + Bonding + Bomb). Feedback welcome (the rest of the actual story is here - Witchfinder + Blowtorch + Jack) Yes I will put this story all together at some point soon. Did I get the dialogue right? Any bits that didn't work?


End file.
